blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The King's Festival
The Festival of Lucy the Fae King. Nairn’s signature gathering. The amount of revenue generated from the tourists who travelled from across the Clover Kingdom was so great that the city’s council contributed it to 60% of the village’s yearly prosperity. The small town was decorated with countless banners, each depicting a piece of the famed story. Red. Purple. White. The colors of the famous Fae King who built Nairn to escape the invading forces of the river demons. Children ran about, singing his accolades and his hymns while women laughed and gossiped about each other’s personal lives. Spreading tales of false grandeurs to impress the other housewives. Rarely did such a common town experience such peace. But it was almost religious that the festival goes according to plan. Even the church partook, overlooking their commitment to purging paganism. The evening continued on as plan. Stands and vendors opened as the giant effigy was brought to the town's center. Confetti and scraps of colorful paper fell from the sky as magicians used their gift to bring the festivities to life. As the sun slowly fell behind the mountains of the distant earth, endless lights and candles punctured the settling darkness. Whereas people would usually prepare for a quiet night, the town exploded in music and song. Bards sung their legendary epics and actors reacted the legendary battles. The scent of food mingled with the fumes of alcohol. Nairn’s famous bread, only available tonight, brought hundreds to the crowded streets as they jumped from vendor to vendor. It was true that only the Star Festival could outperform the Fae King’s festival. For so many brought their families to enjoy this wholesome treat. “Carcolh, we have word that there might be an attack in Nairn this evening.” Letters took form. Floating from the corner of the page onto the top, becoming a complete sentence in under a second. The yellowish book glowed with an ominous aura as the messages appeared, word by word. Ezekiel, who sat sideways upon Étoile Filante's ebony shaft, hovered atop a roof, letting the clock tower of the church masquerade him in shadow. His messenger book floating before him just as his grimoire would during combat. “It will be orchestrated by Arnaud Archpriest. A leader in the satellite branches of Yehuda.” “Yehuda.” He repeated. “The religious movement bent on killing all other worshippers. Why are they getting involved with this festival. Even the Holy Church is participating.” The ebony mage bit his nails while falling deeper into thought “Unless that’s why. Attack the people and the church of Clover in one strike. Not just causing destruction but also attacking their spiritual strength as well.” "Do not..." Ezekiel's eyes darted to the page once more. Even though he wore his special midnight blazer which had an Azure Deer insignia stitched into the left breast, this message wasn’t one which involved the Magic Knights. Not yet at least. These missions were meant for espionage and information gathering. Which would be sent to the Magic Knights to assure they are prepared for victory. It sounded like they weren't too sure about this attack. And so they needed someone to confirm any suspicious activity. They're probably preparing a squad now. No need to waste manpower at the capital for something that '''might' happen.'' Ezekiel thought to himself as he tapped the ancient wood of his favored broom. He could feel its thoughts resonating with his own. ”Do not..." The words scrambled upon themselves. No matter how hard Ezekiel tried to feed it his mana, the ink refused to make legible shapes. Seconds later, the book's quiet hum died alongisde the calming glow. The ebony mage closed the now normal book and placed it into his knapsack. The connection has been severed. He moved around the outskirts of the city. Their songs, prayers and blessings illuminating the sky alongside fire and light. Magic flowed freely throughout the city, as if the king himself walked the streets. But the blue haired priest would not partake in the festivities. Such pagan rituals. And the fact the Holy Church partook meant that it was nothing but a member of the false prophet's regime. Beneath a bear fur cloak, the shadow stopped at each major direction of the city. His hands glowing before a tree shot from the ground. The Magic Knights won't be joining the festivities. He said with a joyful glee. That's right. His underlings had caught a couple of the kingdom's spies snooping around their base. He remembered their screams as he tortured the peasants and commoners that this kingdom sacrificed for their own greed. Intercepted messages. Manipulated so that his plans would come to proper fruition. The growth of the Tree of Sacrifice. With which, a fruit that would grant him the mana of all who occupied within. The shadow continued to move, his preparations finishing. And as the sun vanished, the town of Nairn had became separated from the rest of the world. A Wondrous Evening Between Friends Lea inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Okay.” She knocked on the wooden door. “Colby! Colby, it’s me Lea….,” she begun, twiddling her thumbs, “I-I was wondering if you um. Well, so listen okay. There’s this festival going on right now, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go.” For some reason, the request sounded more unreasonable coming out than it did in her head. How stupid could she be? “It’s just that you’ve been training so much, that I feel we might….um, you know, need a break or something. Just for one night! I always go to the festival, but my father can’t go this year, so I figured…” her voice trailed off into silence. The young man was inside his room training to the max, he had a dumbbell in one hand while still training his sword skills in the other his sweat covering the floor. Colby kept training as he heard Lea’s request, for whatever reason while training he had a more confident demeanor as opposed to his usual one of shyness, this was due to his mind being lost in training “Coming!” Colby opened the door his shirt still off showing his surprise lean and muscular body. “I-I would love to go, I loved going with my mom, at least, when I could go.” Colby thought back to his dead mom and when they would go to the festival along with his brother. Colby drooped his dumbell almost jumping in the air due to the impact on the floor. He scratched the back of his read, his shy demeanor returning, “W-What time should we leave? W-We have to get there early to enjoy all the fun stuff!” Colby said smiling through the shyness. “Let’s go soon, okay! Just put on some clothes….or don’t! hahahaha! Whenever you’re ready, we’ll head out,” Lea informed. She begun walking away after her, assumingly, awkward joke. “I’ll go get the carriages ready for our departure, okay?” And with that, she was gone, rushing to the stables to prepare for their voyage to a small town outside the Royal Capital. “HAHAHAHAHA.” Colby began to awkwardly laugh at hearing the joke uttered from Lea’s mouth. As he watched her walk down the halls she slowly begin to stop laughing before, closing his door and slamming down on his extremely comfortable bed courtesy of House Kira and taking a break before hitting the showers and getting ready 2 HOURS LATER Colby was nearly done getting ready, he donned a black and yellow yukata with gold accents on the color and sleeves. One oddity of his outfit was that he still carried his sword as well as leaving one half of his yukata open and hanging down on his hip. “I guess she did kinda say I could come naked, right?” Colby shrugged it off before tying us his hair and snugging his grimoire in his haramaki, which he wore under his yukata. “All ready! Now to find, Lea.” He took off into the halls in the direction of Lea’s room, to where he would soon arrive. Lea leaned against the wall outside of her room, her arms folded across her arms and feet crossed one over the other. She exhaled deeply as she waited, and then there were footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. She looked up and passing through was finally Colby after all this time. "Well, don't you dress up nicely." "I guess so, huh?" Colby blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Colby looked Lea up and down, the girl was still in her casual attire. "You look great as well, Lea." Colby would warmly smile at the Lea, who would be leaned a on the wall across from him. "So shouldn't we get going? Is our ride even ready yet?" Her inhale and exhale was deep after his inquiry. "Yes. It's waiting for us now," was about all she could manage without sounding frustrated. See, Lea was under the impression that Colby wasn't going to take too long to prepare for the festival, so Lea had immediately arranged for a ride to be ready for them. She had been waiting almost two hours for him, and so had their carriage. Therefore, there was still a sore spot there so much that she had completely missed his compliment. She forced a smile. "You ready to head that way?" Colby sped up now walking beside, Lea. As they walked in silence for a moment, Colby could sense the agitation eminating from, Lea. "Hey, Lea. Sorry for whatever I've done. You seem agitated and these things are usually my fault." Colby continued walking with Lea mostly in silence despite the risidual noise within the home. "Lets hope you don't stay agitated ofr long though, we have a lot of fun ahead of us." Colby would say with a smile breaking the silence. Lea looked down at Colby and smiled. "I'm sorry being agitated Colby, but I can't stay mad at someone like you." In all of her time as a young adult, there had been many who made false promises and apologies to Lea. Colby was somehow different. He was somehow so genuine despite all the adversity his house faced, or perhaps it was because his house faced such adversity that they had no choice but to become genuine. "Let's have some fun, okay?" "Yeah, let's!. I can't wait to see what they have set up for this festival!" Colby runs ahead of Lea, spotting the carriage in the distance. He jumps in ,taking a seat, trying hard not to look like some over enthusiastic child. He patted the seat next to him. "Jump in, Lea! We have lots of fun to have." Lea nodded and stepped up onto the carriage, helped by one of House Kira's retainers. She sat down next to Colby, her arms folded in her lap. "To the festival, please." There was little hesitation between her command and the action. Almost immediately, the carriage begun in the direction of the festival. Lea looked over to Colby, scooting closer to him. "So Colby. What is your brother like?" "Jack's a little hard to explain, I guess, in a way, he's like a fire. He's loud, hot headed, brave, and lacking sanity. You should meet him one day though, he is a lot more than just a handfull" Colby laughed, thinking back on his hot headed brother. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Colby would say, leaning closer to Lea, awaiting an answer. Lea nodded. "I have an older brother who was once in the Magic Knights. But, he now works as a treasure hunter for Clover. I haven't seen much of him sadly." Winged Messenger Andreas came riding in a carriage to the festival, he had said that he didn't mind walking here but his parents would not hear it. They said that as the first member of House Agostini to obtain a four-leaf, Andreas had to keep up appearances. Although his parents couldn't be bothered to come, the very people who had forced him to come to this festival refused to be here in person. It was clear that they did not want to mingle with the commoners and nothing could change their minds about this. As he got off the carriage, Andreas signalled for his driver to take his leave after all it was a festival for all to enjoy. Looking around he could tell that this was most likely not going to be his cup of tea. Forming a pair wings, Andreas flew over the townsfolk and unto a rooftop, in an attempt to spot anyone his age which he could talk to. "I wonder if anyone I know will be here, but I highly doubt that. After all the holy church taking part in this may not have been a strong enough motivator for the other nobles to show their faces." Sighing deeply he went on to sit down on the roof, making sure not to slip. "I suppose that's for the best though, the last thing I need is a bunch of snotty nobles causing a scene.." Andreas somberly said as he looked over the town. "What.. Did I become a messenger pigeon or something?" Still grumbling about his dad's order to be in the festival, Neal stepped down from his broom and settled on the ground. He just happened to be at a nearby town with his father for a business occasion. "Well, first I need to check up on a few local businesses owned by us.. And, let me see who I am looking for again... Andreas Agostini..." he said indolently. Apparently House Aguilar wanted to deepen their relationship with House Agostini, most nobles families do. A 4-leaf appearance definitely brought a substantial amount of attention and influence into Andreas' family. Pulling out the letter from his pocket, Neal attempted to read the letter with his spell but it was unsuccessful, the letter seems to be encoded with an even stronger spell. "Time for some practice.", just as he was trying to use his spell to search for Andreas, he spotted a figure with a pair of wings sitting on a roof. "Ohh..think I have found him.." mumbled to himself. Neal landed on the roof from his broom. "Hey, are you Andreas Agostini?" He asked unenthusiastically. "That is my name." Andreas nonchalantly said as he stood up to greet the mysterious boy. "If you were looking for my parents I'm sorry to say that they couldn't make it. Although I would be more than happy to take a message, or were you here for something else." Gesturing at the boy's broom, "I mean you wouldn't have gone through this much trouble to find me if it wasn't important, or am I just being a bit too presumptuous?" "Ahem" Neal cleared his throat, somewhat annoyed by the noble's naggish behavior. "I am Neal from House Aguilar, I was tasked by my father to pass on a message to your family." replied as he pulled out the letter from his pocket. "And you are right, I am here for another reason." "Nice to meet you Neal. It's my first time meeting someone from House Aguilar. My parents had tried to arrange a meet in the past, but I guess things never really worked." Andreas let out a small cough in an attempt to break the silence. "If you would please excuse my rudeness for asking you so many questions, but are you by any chance the same age as me? Fifteen that is." as he inquired, however another thought came to mind "Earlier you spoke of another reason for you being here. Care to elaborate?" "Yes, I got my grimoire at the same time as you. Do you happen to know.." Neal replied but was interrupted. "Wait!" Andreas said, tapping his chin before having a sort of eureka moment. "I think I remember seeing you in the ceremony! You were the one who cast that weird spell on everyone's grimoire! I was going to look for you after the ceremony, but I couldn't find you anywhere. What type of spell was that actually? " Andreas replied with slight mixed feeling of anger and curiosity "Yes! That's me! That's my information magic. Now don't interrupt me again. Do you happen to know anything about yehuda?" Neal replied "Yehuda? That's a first." Andreas fell into deep thought trying to figure out the word. It was no surprise that he didn't know about it though, after all he spent the majority of his childhood in training in isolation. All for his sake they said, but he knew all they cared about was the redeeming of their damned family name. It was horrid. "It's a religious movement founded centuries ago, their ultimate purpose is to diminish the gap in social standing and bring equality upon everyone. They started out as a peaceful organization, however the group began taking some extremist actions recently." "The reason I am telling you this is because the intel unit in our house has picked up on some suspicious activity in the festival, being a festival sponsores by both our families, there may be some kind of warning attack." Neal cautioned, "You, being a 4-leaf user and a noble, may potentially be their target." "M-Me? Th-Their target?" Andreas stuttered, clearly shocked at the fact that he may very well be Yehuda's target. Why would someone target him? He had done no wrong in his life, none that he could think of anyway. What about everyone else at this festival? Would this religious group truly stoop so low as to hurt them just to get to him? "If this 'Yehuda' situation is as dire as you say, why was my family not told of this threat before time or at the very least why were the Magic Knights not informed?"